A Diffrent Kind of Bravery
by mary quiet contrary
Summary: Basically Harry gets a chance to go back to summer after fourth year during the hour Voldemort gave them to surrender him. Warnings; DH spoilers threesome NL/HP/LL character death, violence
1. The End and the Beginning

_AN:/ IMPORTANT NOTICE. Hey this first part is from DH and the story in general will have major spoilers so don't read if you haven't read the book yet. Basically, Harry gets a chance to go back to summer after fourth year during the hour Voldemort gave them to surrender him. Warnings; DH spoilers threesome NL/HP/LL_

**Finally, the truth. Lying with his face pressed into the dusty carpet of the office where he had once thought he was learning the secrets of victory, Harry understood at last that he was not supposed to survive. His job was to walk calmly into Death's welcoming arms. Along the way, he was to dispose of Voldemort's remaining links to life, so that when at last he flung himself across Voldemort's path, and did not raise a wand to defend himself, the end would be clean, and the job that ought to have been done in Godric's Hollow would be finished. Neither would live, neither could survive. He felt his heart pounding fiercely in his chest. How strange that in his dread of death, it pumped all the harder, valiantly keeping him alive. But it would have to stop, and soon. Its beats were numbered. How many would there be time for, as he rose and walked through the castle for the last time, out into the grounds and into the forest? Terror washed over him as he lay on the floor, with that funeral drum pounding inside him. Would it hurt to die? All those times he had thought that it was about to happen and escaped, he had never really thought of the thing itself: His will to live had always been so much stronger than his fear of death. Yet it did not occur to him now to try to escape, to outrun Voldemort. It was over, he knew it, and all that was left was the thing itself: dying.**

**If he could only have died on that summer's night when he had left number four, Privet Drive, for the last time, when the noble phoenix feather wand had saved him! If he could only have died like Hedwig, so quickly he would not have known it had happened! Or if he could have launched himself in front of a wand to save someone he loved . . . He envied even his parents' deaths now. This cold-blooded walk to his own destruction would require a different kind of bravery. He felt his fingers trembling slightly and made an effort to control them, although no one could see him; the portraits on the walls were all empty.**

**Slowly, very slowly, he sat up, and as he did so he felt more alive and more aware of his own living body than ever before. Why had he never appreciated what a miracle he was, brain and nerve and bounding heart? It would all be gone . . . or at least, he would be gone from it. His breath came slow and deep, and his mouth and throat were completely dry, but so were his eyes. Dumbledore's betrayal was almost nothing. Of course there had been a bigger plan: Harry had simply been too foolish to see it, he realized that now. He had never questioned his own assumption that Dumbledore wanted him alive. Now he saw that his life span had always been determined by how long it took to eliminate all the Horcruxes. Dumbledore had passed the job of destroying them to him, and obediently he had continued to chip away at the bonds tying not only Voldemort, but himself, to life! How neat, how elegant, not to waste any more lives, but to give the dangerous task to the boy who had already been marked for slaughter, and whose death would not be a calamity, but another blow against Voldemort. And Dumbledore had known that Harry would not duck out, that he would keep going to the end, even though it was his end, because he had taken trouble to get to know him, hadn't he? Dumbledore knew, as Voldemort knew, that Harry would not let anyone else die for him now that he had discovered it was in his power to stop it. The images of Fred, Lupin, and Tonks lying dead in the Great Hall forced their way back into his mind's eye, and for a moment he could hardly breathe. Death was impatient . . . But Dumbledore had overestimated him. He had failed: The snake survived. One Horcrux remained to bind Voldemort to the earth, even after Harry had been killed. True, that would mean an easier job for somebody. He wondered who would do it . . . Ron and Hermione would know what needed to be done, of course . . . That would have been why Dumbledore wanted him to confide in two others . . . so that if he fulfilled his true destiny a little early, they could carry on . . . Like rain on a cold window, these thoughts pattered against the hard surface of the incontrovertible truth, which was that he must die. I must die. It must end.**

**( HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PG:692-693 The forest again chapter 34)**

He stood up walking down the steps only to encounter Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom waiting for him. Luna's dreamy expression was gone replaced by a quiet determination as she looked at him. Neville stepped forward looking around to make sure they were alone, before taking hold of his left hand as Luna took his right and said quietly "Harry we know you're the Chosen One and we want to help you fulfill your destiny, but it shouldn't be like this it doesn't have to be like this, come with us and we can change everything." Harry shook his head sadly there was only one-way to end this he knew.

Luna stepped closer bringing her other hand up to caress his cheek while she stared deeply into his eyes with some strong emotion he couldn't look away from. " You have an hour please come with us for just a little while and I promise you'll have all the time you need and we won't stop you. Please Harry trust us please." Her voice cracked at the last and he found himself nodding unable to speak for the sudden affection he felt for them.

They walked hand in hand to the seventh floor straight to the room of requirements. He was about to tell them it was useless that it had been destroyed by the fiend fire when a different kind of door appeared with the Hogwarts crest on it glowing softly its power drawing them inside. The room was round and the walls shimmered with the castles magic as they came to the center of it. He realized in awe that it was the heart of Hogwarts.

Suddenly he couldn't move as he felt the restraining spells wrap around him. For a moment he panicked as he thought they would lock him in to keep him from Voldemort who would kill everyone in the castle if he didn't go. Luna put a hand up to his cheek stroking it softly as tears began sliding down her face.

" This will change everything and it can only be done once every five hundred years so this is the only chance." She moved forward kissing him softly before pulling away and stepping aside as Neville came forward.

" We can do it Harry I know we can I've always loved you Harry and am willing to help, so will Luna. We've loved you for a long time." He kissed him lightly lingering longer than Luna had before pulling back reluctantly with a sad smile.

The magic came around him pulsing and warm as he felt it pulling and looking deep within him. Could it sense the Horcrux? Would it reject him? As the magic took over he watched as Luna and Neville began to fade waving with smiles on their faces. Then everything went black.


	2. back in the hospital wing on june 24th

He woke his body feeling heavy and groggy as muffled voices spoke around him. Where was he? His glasses were being slid onto his face and he was propped up on the bed he was lying on. He was in the hospital wing. How had he gotten here? A quidditch match?

He couldn't think his head felt like it was filled with cobwebs It was dark the only light illuminating from the candle lying on the bedside table. Luna was sitting next to the table on the visiting chair wearing a blue sleeping dress with small moons. She hadn't looked like she had before, her body was much younger, somewhere between thirteen or fourteen.

He became aware of the warm weight on his legs and sitting behind him. He looked behind him to find a younger unscarred Neville smiling with his arms wrapped around Harry's stomach. He looked to his feet and felt himself jolt as his mind registered the large black dog lying at the end of his bed sleeping.

His mouth opened he didn't know what he was going to say or whether he was going to scream or cry, he didn't get to find out as one of Neville's hands covered his mouth the other arm holding him firmly against Neville's chest as he found himself struggling to move or do something.

'It's Sirius ,its him, he's here!'

"Calm down Harry he's under a sleeping spell we don't want to wake him and we couldn't put a spell on Moody ,he's under a sleeping drought. Relax that's right its all going to be fine Harry." Neville whispered soothingly into his ear.

He felt himself trembling as he stopped struggling the words beginning to register in his mind. Moody was indeed lying on a nearby bed with his leg and eye lying on a bedside table. He looked drawn and weak ,but he was breathing regularly. Harry was suddenly swept with a sense of déjà vu. What was going on? They had been in the middle of a battle and both Mad Eye and Sirius had been dead. Suddenly he remembered the other casualties and began searching the room for their sleeping forms. The hospital wing was empty save its current inhabitants.

Neville slowly moved his hand away wrapping it around his waist again. He tried to speak only to babble unintelligently. "Please, I …Neville, Luna, What is ,How are we, Were suppose to be… I don't understand."

Luna smiled softly taking her his hands in hers as she sat down on the bed next to him. "We came back Harry. Today's date is June 24. Your in the hospital wing after Voldemort's rebirth. We discovered a way back from the sorting hat. He told us that if worse came to worse we should do it. We can stop it before it starts Harry. You just have to tell us how." she said smiling.

Harry stared at her blankly while his mind tried to adjust to what had happened. He suddenly felt a strong surge of hope and elation surge through him as he took a shaky breath. " we can save them all, we can end it before it begins." He whispered to himself in awe.

" tell us how Harry, we have to start right now. We need to know what were doing and how, who the enemy is and whose the allies. Come on Harry tell us everything, your going to need us so there's no room for secrets if we're going to get this done right." Neville said firmly from behind him.

Harry nodded and began with his lessons with Dumbledore talking late into the night telling him about the Horcruxes and tracking them down with Ron and Hermione. He spoke of the Hallows and of Dumbledore's past, of the Malfoys and Kreature, regulus and Sirius and finally of Snapes loyalties ,but he kept the part about his own peace of Horcrux quiet, the time would come he knew when he would die ,but now others would live and go on.

They sat in silence as the other two processed what they had been told.

Neville spoke up "we'll work all the details out later ,but for now I think we should destroy the diadem and get some basilisk fangs so Harry can destroy the locket at headquarters later.


	3. Serpent fangs and silent musing

They quietly made their way down to moaning myrtles bathroom. Harrys mind played the battle of Hogwarts over and over again in his head. What would happen when he faced his friends and the students he had seen die fighting? Would he panic like he had with Sirius? How could he look at things the same way he had when he was truly fourteen? He couldn't he had been a different person then and if any one asked or wondered it would because of the Triwizard tournament.

Thankfully Myrtle was absent when they arrived and Harry quickly walked over to the sink and opened the entrance. In its own way it was satisfying to use parseltounge a power no doubt part of the Horcrux within to destroy Voldemort's claim to immortality. Luna stepped forward and cast a scorugify and cushioning charm before jumping down screaming happily as if it were an amusing ride rather than the entrance to a dark wizards lair. Neville and Harry traded amused smiles before following suit.

Harry found he wasn't as uncomfortable as he thought he'd be coming back here. Perhaps it was Luna's skipping or Neville's calm demeanor as he walked beside him looking around in mild interest until they got to the Basilisks corpse. Neville stared at it and then at Harry then back again.

"You killed it, you as a twelve year old runt killed a thousand year old basilisk." He stated in awe.

"Like I told Ron it sounds a lot cooler than it was. Mostly I ran around swinging the sword blindly and trying not to get eaten. I forgot how big it was. Why isn't it rotting?" he asked curiously.

"a lot of powerful creatures don't do that because even though there dead they still have residual magic and powerful bodies, which survive harsh environments. Since the basilisk is a thousand years old it probably had a strong venom which is also a magical property running through its body keeping it fresh as it were, or it could be wild rot anglers, they eat the decay before it takes hold." Luna stated serenely from beside the basilisk where she picked up a fang that lay on the ground. It was Harry realized the same one he'd used on the diary.

"that's the one I used on the first Horcrux." he told them. " then its fitting we use it on the others. Neville said taking it from Luna carefully while she transfigured a nearby rock into a small carving knife and skinning some of the basilisk and drying it to a leather like substance. Neville set the fang inside it and she wrapped it up and used another piece of the basilisk leather to tie it up.

Harry watched thinking back to the sixteen year old dark lord that had once stood commanding the serpent. How horrendous it all was that a sixteen year old boy would split his soul after the murder of his parents. It had to have taken a lot of planning, and research after speaking with Slughorn to do it. Tom certainly hadn't planned on this though. Luna had finished creating the leather containers each holding a basilisk fang. She seemed satisfied with her work. The pouches were wrapped carefully around the deadly tip exposing the lower end of the tooth still covered in blood were it had been cut out of the serpents mouth. She handed each of them a pouch smiling as she waved her wand around to clean the blood up.

"Were out of time tonight, Harry needs to get back to the hospital wing before they notice he's gone, people are going to be getting up soon, Luna and I will go to the room of requirements to get some supplies ,but I think we should leave the diadem until we come back after this summer, destroying a Horcrux with fiend fire could be very different from destroying one with basilisk venom, it may be guarded by spells we don't know about like on the ring. We have time since Voldemort's going to be laying low, but we can't go after the other Horcrux to soon he's likely to check on them at least once now that he has a body. He must have in the other time line because he found out about the diary and I don't think Malfoy would have brought it up otherwise." Neville said in a professional manner starting back to the entrance.

Harry followed and for a split second he felt relief that they wouldn't have to destroy any Horcrux yet. Frowning slightly he suddenly felt ill at ease for such relief. Voldemort was a monster he had to be destroyed. Harry couldn't spend his time feeling sorry for himself like this or he was going to hesitate at the wrong moment and fail, worse it could get someone else killed. As he stared at the two in front of him he suddenly felt better. It was a comforting thought that he wasn't alone.

Neville stared blankly at the tunnel entrance for a moment before turning to Harry and asking "how do we get out now?"

Harry suddenly remembered that they had used Fawkes the last time to get out and had a moment of panic at the thought of getting stuck. How exactly did they plan on explaining this? "Why aren't I in the hospital wing after the tournament and the death of a classmate? What are Neville and Luna doing here? Their grieving with me. See professor we were sort of taking a walk to clear our heads and suddenly thought that we could check out the chamber of secrets. The basilisk fangs are just souvenirs."

Luna calmly asked Harry to try using parseltounge to get some stairs. Harry blushed as he hissed in parseltounge and a set of stairs appeared. On the way back to the hospital wing they split up and Harry had a horrible nagging feeling that he'd forgotten something important. He thought about it as he crawled back into bed, but couldn't remember.

AN;// please review!


	4. Wandering hogwarts and the brave fallen

_AN:// hope you like it please review!_

* * *

Harry woke up, wanting to go back to sleep again. The room was still dimly lit, he was sure it was still early in the morning and couldn't have been asleep very long.

Then he heard whispering around him and remembered with a sinking feeling in his stomach what he had forgotten the night before. He didn't listen the conversation around him as everyone continued to speak amongst themselves. If he had only remembered he could have proven Voldemort's return! He had forgotten about Barty Crouch Jr. who knew everything. By now Fudge had already had him kissed would soon part ways with Dumbledore. How could he fix this? What could he do?

He sat up unnoticed by anyone in the room ,but Neville who was sitting next to him and handed him his glasses with a solemn nod taking his hand under the blanket. Suddenly Fudge came striding up the ward. Professors McGonagall and Snape behind him while he began arguing with Mrs. Weasley. Harry felt as though someone had blindsided by the sudden arrival of Severus Snape and then Dumbledore came sweeping into the room and his mind went blank and seemed to suspend for a moment before it all came crashing down around him. He didn't see the what was happening in the room it had ceased to exist. He saw himself in the headmasters office leaning over the pensieve, he was chasing Snape and Draco, Dumbledore falling from the tower, Snape lay bleeding in his arms asking him to look at him. He heard Neville's voice which seemed so far a way whispering assurances in his ear, felt the pressure of their hands clasped under the blanket. He came back in an odd haze hearing fudge laying his winnings on the table as he stalked out of the room. He had missed the argument ,but couldn't really bring himself to care he still felt oddly hollow.

Dumbledore had begun to direct everyone from the room making sure the door was closed, only to stop short when he noticed Neville Longbottom on the bed with Harry or rather in the bed with him as Harry had ended up curled into his lap their hands still entwined visibly above the sheets.

"Mr. Longbottom may I enquire as to your presents here? He questioned with a raise of one of his silver eyebrows.

Neville looked straight at him and said in a voice that was calm and firm. "I am at Harry's side where I belong sir and I will not be moved while he is in need of me. I am already aware of Padfoot and all of Harry's other secrets sir. Mum and Dad were involved in the last war and since Harry's in this one so am I. You may continue sir." He pulled Harry closer as they all stared at him as though he had grown a second head with horns.

Harry spoke brokenly staring at the sheets as though they had the key to the universe in their white blend. " please, need him, already knows everything anyway, I trust him please, I need him."

He had curled into Neville's chest as he spoke tightening his grip on their hands. He would go mad if he had to face Dumbledore, Snape and Sirius alone, Neville was the key to his sanity, if he left Harry knew his mind would snap and god knows what he would do then. Dumbledore nodded slowly watching them closely before turning to Sirius. Harry stared as the dog became his godfather. His throat felt as though it were being squished shut and only Neville's presence and firm grip kept him from throwing himself onto his godfather and crying as he shook Snape's hand quickly with a scowl.

Suddenly Sirius turned to him with a small smile "You'll see me very soon. Harry, I promise you. But I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?" And he did understand suddenly that they all had to do their part and Harry would do his best to make sure they survived.

"Yeah, Of course I do. It's not goodbye just see you later." said Harry firmly.

Sirius nodded to Dumbledore, transformed again into the dog, and left.

"Severus," said Dumbledore, turning to Snape, "you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready… if you are prepared…"

"I am," said Snape. He looked slightly paler than usual, and his cold, black eyes glittered strangely. Harry remembered that Snape was one of the bravest men he'd ever met and knew he had to say something. He grabbed his hand suddenly and looked him in the eye

"Thank you and good luck." Snape stared into his eyes their gazes locked before nodding and sweeping out of the room. Harry lay back with a tired sigh. Harry hoped that having his mothers eyes would help Snape be brave. Maybe it had last time. He wasn't sure of anything at the moment. Neville passed him his potion which he drank dutifully and as he felt himself fading he spoke to Dumbledore. " We have each other sir, as long as we can stand together we can win. We have our loved ones and we will protect them." He smiled tiredly as he fell into sleep breaking the stare between them.

Facing the Diggorys again was terrible, but it reminded him why he couldn't fail. As he once again told them of their sons death he suddenly had an idea. He'd already messed up with Crouch Jr, but maybe he could do something for these grieving parents. "If there's anything I can do please let me know, I, I couldn't bring Cedric back ,but I want to do something right." He thought this offer would help and was therefore rather confused when Mrs. Diggory who hadn't cried during any of this began to sob and shake her head as tears fell down her face. He was suddenly enveloped in a hug much like Mrs. Weasleys and held on to the grieving mother as she cried looking towards Mr. Diggory with some trepidation who was staring at him in a pitying way.

Mr. Diggory collected his wife and with a small nod to Harry was out the door while Mrs. Diggory murmured "such good boys, didn't deserve this, poor darlings." Madam Pomfrey released him, but Neville was adamant that he stay in bed their assuring him that they had everything under control and were already working on stomping the rumors. Harry was appreciated Neville staying with him during the day's and Luna's visits at night as they planned their summer. They all agreed they'd have to do something about their traces, because they couldn't afford to go the whole summer without magic especially when the dementors came for Harry. They would avoid that sham of a trial all together. Neville had been using Harry's invisible cloak to sneak into the restricted section to do research and had found a spell to block the trace from picking up any signal of magic. He told Harry somberly that the D.A snuck into the library regularly in their seventh year to find magic they could defend and heal themselves with.

Harry found facing the younger versions of his best friends was easier than facing the adults and other classmates, he had once try'd to go down into the common room and seeing so many of his classmates who had been mauled and killed he agreed with Neville that he should stay in bed. Hermione and Ron filled him in once more on Dumbledores ban about questioning Harry. He enjoyed speaking with his friends again even though he could clearly see how different they were from the people he had hunted the Horcruxes with. Their eyes were somewhat worried ,but unhaunted, innocent in their naivety of the true cruelties of the world.

When Ron brought up the meeting between his mother and Dumbledore Harry nodded saying. "that's alright everyone's going to be really busy with the order now that Voldemorts back. They won't have to worry about me under mum's blood wards."

Ron and Hermione looked at him with confused expressions and Harry gestured to Neville who sat on his own bed who began to explain calmly. "The Order of the Phoenix was a secret society founded by Dumbledore to stop Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The original Order was made in 1970, after Voldemort returned to England from abroad and started his campaign to take over the Ministry of Magic and hunting Muggleborns. The Order worked with the Ministry in the first war. When baby Harry survived the AK and Voldemort disappeared the order disbanded. A lot of the members died during the war and some were killed by death eaters who wanted revenge for their masters disappearance." Harry smiled at Neville's very Hermione like answer.

Ron looked at him bewildered. "how'd you know that?"

Neville shrugged nonchalantly and answered. "Harry's mum and dad were in it ,so were mine and a lot of other people to, you had uncles in the order, the Prewitts your mums brothers. They died fighting the death eaters and took a lot of them with them when they went down. Its all in the records because at the time it was backed by the ministry, with Fudge being a git it'll have to go underground and be careful about recruiting new members, we don't need any more Pettigrews in our midst."

They continued to ask questions some of which Neville answered vaguely until he suggested they go look it up. Hermione's eyes light up as she rushed off to the library. Ron followed saying he wanted to know more about these uncles which his mum had never actually told him about. He shot them one more particular look before closing the door behind him.

"You want to go see Hagrid before he leaves to meet the giants?" Neville asked. Harry decided it was a nice afternoon to do it and agreed. Fang barked and waged his tail as they approached.

"Who's that?" called Hagrid, coming to the door. "Harry, Neville!"

He strode out to meet them, pulled Harry into a one-armed hug and said, "Good ter see yeh, mates. Good ter see yeh."

Madam Maxine sat at the table drinking from one of Hagrids bucket-size cups and saucers in front of the fireplace when they entered Hagrid's cabin.

"Bin havin' a cuppa with Olympe," Hagrid said. She inclined her head while taking another sip of tea. It seemed that she was perfectly at ease in Hagrids cabin despite its lack of luster. "We 'ave ad a wonderful conversation Agrid and I come to see you are right. I shall join you upon this journey. I will inform Dumbly-dorr. Goodnight."

It always amazed harry how she could be so large and remain so graceful. As the door closed behind her they turned to Hagrid who was smiling widely as he set about fetching more cups from the dresser. When he had made tea and offered around a plate of rock cakes which they politely refused, he leaned back in his chair and looked at Harry closely through his kind black eyes. "You all righ'?" he said gruffly

"No ,but I will be, I'm not alone." said Harry looking towards Neville with a small smile.

Hagrid nodded solemnly. "Knew he was goin' ter come back, known it fer years Harry. Knew he was out there, bidin' his time. It had ter happen. Well, now it has, an' we'll jus' have ter get on with it. We'll fight. Migh' be able ter stop him before he gets a good hold. That's Dumbledore's plan, anyway. Great man, Dumbledore. 'S long as we've got him, I'm not too worried." Harry nodded as Neville sat forward in his chair. " we wont let them win, that git and his stupid snakes have already taken to much, we'll stand together and stop him for good this time." Neville said with conviction

Hagrid raised his bushy eyebrows at that "What's comin' will come, an we'll meet it when it does. Got a little job fer me over the summer," said Hagrid. "Secret, though. I'm not s'pposed ter talk abou' it, no, not even ter you lot. Olympe - Madame Maxime ter you - just said she'd come with me. Hagrid said seriously. Harry smiled at him and said "its kind of obvious your going to see the giants Hagrid you and Madame Maxine are the best for the job. We know you'll do your best to help the Order." Hagrid sighed and shock his head though he was smiling. "shoulda known you'd figure it out Harry ya always do.

For the next few days he walked with his friends through the hallways and to each meal. Neville stayed by his side the entire time and helped him keep control of himself when he thought it would be to much. He hadn't been able to talk to Luna much because she said she would see him a lot during the summer and not to worry because she was taking care of everything. During the Leaving feast he wasn't surprised to see the black drapes on the wall behind the teachers' table. The real Mad-Eye Moody was at the staff table now, his wooden leg and his magical eye back in place. He was extremely twitchy, jumping every time someone spoke to him.

Harry couldn't blame him; Moody's fear of attack was bound to have been increased by his ten-month imprisonment in his own trunk. Professor Karkaroff s chair was empty. Harry wondered, as he sat down with the other Gryffindors, where Karkaroff was now, and whether Voldemort had caught up with him.

Madame Maxime was still there. She was sitting next to Hagrid. They were talking quietly together. Further along the table, sitting next to Professor McGonagall, was Snape. His eyes lingered on Harry for a moment as Harry looked at him. His expression was blank, but Harry thought he might be thinking of Lily. Harry continued to watch him, long after Snape had looked away. Things would be different this time he thought firmly.

He thought of all the kids who had died in the battle and when Dumbledore raised his glass for a toast he thought of their sacrifice and all who had lost their loved ones. He didn't realize he had tears running down his face until Hermione handed him a hancurchif with a sad smile. He wiped away his tears and looked to Neville standing across from him and saw a steel determination in his set shoulders and smoldering eyes. As Dumbledore told the school of Cedrics murder harry listened quietly while his eyes scanned the hall.

A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall. People were staring at Dumbledore in disbelief, in horror. Stunned and frightened, every face in the Hall was turned toward Dumbledore now… or almost every face. Over at the Slytherin table Harry saw Draco Malfoy muttering something to Crabbe and Goyle. Harry would make sure to have a little chat with Draco later...

He looked back to Dumbledore as he told them of his part in voldemorts rebirth. He knew they were all staring and didn't care. Dumbledore raised his glass in another toast and they followed suit. Harry looked at the slytherin who didn't rise and memorized their faces. They were the most likely candidates to be future death eaters or supporters. Some he had already seen in his seventh year fighting against their own classmates. Throwing deadly spells and unforgivable without remorse or fear. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and many others. Dumbledore continued his speech of unification after they had all been seated.

AN: I know its been forever since I updated. Sorry I lost my notes. I thought that most people forgot about Crouch Jr. Luna will get a bigger role during the summer. Think Luna Lovegood meets the Dursleys!


	5. the conversations and compartments

AN Just wanted you to know that this chapter is setting up for a lot of other stuff. Sone of it may seem odd but there is a reason for it. Remember the train ride takes a couple of hours.

* * *

His trunk was packed; Hedwig was back in her cage on top of it. He waited in the crowded entrance hall with the rest of the fourth years for the carriages that would take them back to Hogsmeade station. Luna stood far away with the third years talking to Ginny and Neville stood next to him speaking with Ron and Hermione about potions next year. Harry couldn't stop thinking about going back to Privet Drive. It seemed to him like a greater punishment than ever, having once been free of the place and to now be sent back. He shook himself mentally it was no good thinking about it anyway it would happen anyway. He looked around And spotted Fleur coming up to their group.

"We will see each uzzer again, I 'ope," said Fleur as she reached him, holding out her hand. "I am 'oping to get a job 'ere, to improve my Eenglish."

Harry smiled and suggested. "ask for Bill Weasley he's a great guy and you'd learn a lot from him. He came by with his mum to see me at the tournament, you remember the red head with the ponytail and fang? He's Ron's older brother."

She smiled thanking him for the recommendation as she set of for the carriages. No doubt she remembered who Bill was.

"Wonder how the Durmstrang students are getting back," Ron said staring after Fleur. "D' you reckon they can steer that ship without Karkaroff?"

"Karkaroff did not steer," said the gruff voice of Krum. "He stayed in his cabin and let us do the vork."

Harry watched as he took Hermione to the side to say goodbye and took note of Ron's obvious jealousy and immaturity. He would have to talk to Ron when he had the chance, he wasn't going to let this go on any longer than it had to. When Krum and Hermione returned Harry held out his hand and shook with his fellow champion and seeker.

"I liked Diggory," said Krum. "He vos alvays polite to me. Alvays. Even though I vos from Durmstrang - with Karkaroff," he added, scowling.

"Have you got a new headmaster yet? I don't think Karkaroffs going to survive long, he betray to many death eaters to be welcome back. I don't think Dumstrang's all that bad anyway, a few bad wizards may have gone though there, but Voldemort went to Hogwarts and no one calls it a dark wizard breeding ground." said Harry

Krum smiled and nodded at Harry's assessment before turning to Ron who suddenly asked for his autograph. Harry traded smiles with Hermione and Neville who where equally amused by Rons bipolar behavior.

Harry, Neville, Hermione, and Ron had a compartment to themselves. Harry told Ron and Hermione about Voldemorts resurrection and while they thought about it and discussed what would happen now Harry excused himself telling Neville to keep them there while he took care of Draco. Luna had saved a compartment nearby and was even now putting up silencing spells after taking down the last of the detection charms placed on the train's compartments. She had snuck out last night under Harry's invisible cloak to secure it completely and Neville had finished blocking the Trace on their wands, no one would be able to recall the spells on their wand no matter how strong or dark. Their plans were made, their preparations complete now he would take Draco for a uninterrupted chat.

When he passed the lunch trolley he bought some food and directed that it should be taken to their apartment. Harry then concealed himself under the Invisibility Cloak thought that he would like something to eat after this as he was sure he wouldn't get anything from his relatives. He came upon the slytherin trio making their way to the Gryffindors compartments. Harry raised his wand beneath the cloak, confunding the minions, pointed it at Draco, and whispered the stunning spell. Quickly levitating his so he looked normal he directing Draco to the hidden compartment passing Luna on the way who smiled serenely as she passed looking at Harry directly before moving on. He would have to ask her how she did that.

He took a seat after he closed the compartment door and took over the hawthorn wand. Harry looked down at the hawthorn wand that had once belonged to him. He had been surprised, but pleased to discover that it worked for him and now he wondered why that was. He didn't know much about wand lore besides what Ollivander told him, so he supposed it would just one of those things he would have to live without knowing. He then looked up at Draco sitting in front of him without moving a muscle. He pointed the hawthorn wand at Draco casting a quick and silent binding spell, silencing spell, turned the wand to the door locking it with a quiet click, which sounded loud, and forbidding in the small space. He released the stunner sitting back as he watched Draco's glazed expression give way to terror and fear.

He smiled kindly as he twirled Draco's wand in his hands. "We haven't had much time to talk lately, I've been busy with the tournament and Voldemorts rebirth of course, but I didn't want you to think I'd forgotten you Draco. I have plenty to tell you and your going to listen and listen well or you'll find out how strong my spells are, and trust me its not something you want me to do since we have these wonderful silencing spells and so much time."

Draco was staring at him as though he had just turned into a dementors, but he had stopped struggling against the ropes so Harry continued. " Lets go back to the beginning its always a good place to start. Tom Marvolo Riddle a half blood orphan raised in a muggle orphanage until he received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. He was an excellent student and charismatic, people thought it was only a matter of time before he became minister of magic and they were wrong because he had much bigger plans in mind. He could have taken the position with ease, no doubt he had enough support. He declined and delved into the dark arts which he had always been so fascinated with. He'd made a name for himself in school amongst his closest followers and planned to take over the wizarding world under a false revolution." Harry stopped and put his wand in the air

tracing it through the air, writing three blood red words:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of the name rearranged themselves:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"You see?" he whispered to Draco. "You think he was going to use his filthy Muggle father's name to gain support? he, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through his mother's side? He, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned him even before he was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch who used love potions? No, Draco he fashioned himself a new name, a name he knew pureblood wizards wouldn't question or doubt."

Draco was now hanging on his every word staring as though he was witnessing a car wreck. Harry plowed on. " He killed his muggle grandparents and father when he was sixteen. He framed the last descendent of Salazar Slytherin for their murder. His uncle Morfin was the only one left after his mother died in childbirth and his grandfather died after being sent to Azkaban. They had been marrying to closely so that Morfin thought it was his right to claim his sister as a wife."

Draco looked repulsed at this bit of information. "yes well they were a proud lot the Gaunts, though stupid and poor because of it. Well Tom gave himself a new name as I said and got on with his life after making sure the last of his family was dead. As I see it purebloods seem to care a lot about blood and their families isn't that right?" He asked calmly.

When Draco didn't respond he sent a painful but silent stinging hex at him. Draco nodded rapidly while Harry relaxed against the seat before continuing. " He spouted off pureblood ideals and propaganda gaining powerful allies in the old families and their offspring who like yourself wished to prove themselves. Your father joined him no doubt with the thought that he could better the wizarding world. Did you know what your father did for him Draco? Did you ever ask what he had to do to get his Dark Mark and the privilege of kissing the hem of his half blood masters robes." Harry whispered in a hiss.

Draco shook his head slowly staring at Harry. "He was head of muggle torture Draco, he broke men, woman, and children for a maniacs enjoyment. He killed children Draco, oh yes Draco, little boys and girls. It was part of the entertainment you know. When your father released how many purebloods were being killed by his master he grew concerned because he thought they were saving the purebloods, but anyone unwilling to bow to Voldemort was killed. So many families have been destroyed or wiped out of the world."

Harry began counting off on his fingers.

" Dearborn, the Bones family, you of course know Susan is the last of her family as her Aunt can't bear children, Benjy Fenwick, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Alice and Frank Longbottom, tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange your dear aunt, the McKinnon family, Bertha Jorkins, Bartemius Crouch, Sr., murdered by his son, oh lets not forget Greyback, Fenrir who kills for fun, even when he's not transformed. Countless children mauled and killed by his savage fangs and claws, and Cedric Diggory because Voldemort didn't care about the Diggory line anymore than he cares about any other pureblood family. It gets better because he didn't just kill his enemies, he killed his own death eaters to, Regulus Black was killed at seventeen, Karkaroff will be hunted down and killed within a year at most. There were others as well, I wonder if your name will join the list. I have no doubt that your father was glad when the dark lord fell and he could get on with his life. He went as far as to…"

Harry desided it probably wouldn't be a good idea to bring up the chamber since it involved a Horcrux.

"well I expect you'll find out the lengths your father went to later when Voldemort discovers his treachery, and he will find out and your father will be tortured, not killed, no not yet because your father may still be of use to him, but he won't forget and he'll wait for his chance. When your father fails to be useful he will be killed. Would you be ordered to kill him, maybe its something Voldemort would enjoy doing to prove your loyalties. Could you kill people you love, people you've gone to school with and grown up besides? Could you leave this compartment now and cast the unforgivable curses on the faces you know so well? What about torture and rape Draco could you enjoy that? Would you find it entertaining to watch your classmates scream and bleed maybe while Voldemort and the others have fun with your widowed mother?"

Draco was crying now shaking his head vehemently in denial staring at Harry with anger and fear. Harry stared at him with pity removing the silencing spell that gagged him.

"you disgusting liar!" Draco snarled.

" I don't believe a word of it I tell you! None of its true, not any of it!" he seethed. Harry stared at him for a moment before he made them grasp right hands.

"You will see Draco" said Harry coldly. He drew his wand, still looking Draco in the eyes and placed the tip of his wand on their linked hands. " Ask for my oath Draco."

Draco trembled as he opened his mouth. "Do you, Harry James Potter, swear what you have told me in this compartment is truth?"

"I do," said Harry.

A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire.

"And do you, to the best of your ability, now these facts to be truth?"

"I do," said Harry again.

A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain.

"And, should it prove false… if you are lying…" whispered Draco "will you forfeit your magic?"

There was a moment's silence. Draco watched upon their clasped hands, his eyes wide.

"I do" said Harry.

Draco's awed face glowed red in the blaze of a third unique flame, which shot from the wand, twisted with the others, and bound itself thickly around their clasped hands, before sinking into their skin. The light faded as Harry pulled his hand away lifter his wand and cast the lumos spell, his wand tip igniting in light before he walked to the door turned and said somberly. "Better men than you have been killed for knowing this information, I have in a way given you a death sentence should Voldemort ever discover what you know."

He reversed the constraints and privacy spells before leaving a stunned Draco staring after him. Once he returned to their compartment he found them enjoying the food he had sent and joined them happily after giving Neville a slight nod. Hermione began to tell them about Rita Seekers animagus ability and Harry enjoyed their company for a while before excusing himself once again stating that he needed the loo, which was on the other side of the train. He made his way to the loudest compartment which was giving of bright flashes of light and opened the door. Inside the Weasley twins were showing Lee what Harry was sure were prototypes for their Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs and smiled.

"Hey Lee could you give me a minute with them?" Lee nodded and left.

"Thought I'd see what you two were up to and offer you a partnership," Harry said matter-of-factly, stepping into the compartment.

The twins turned. Harry pulled his Triwizard winnings out of his robes. "Listen," said Harry firmly. "The joke shop is your dream and I want to help you make it, so long as you agree to a few rules I can help out as a silent partner or benefactor."

"What?" said Fred, looking flabbergasted.

Harry nodded and began to explain. "You take it, and get inventing. It's for the joke shop. If you promise to sit down with your mum and talk about why its so important to you, then I think she'd come to understand, she loves you and is worried about your future, and I think your mum will be proud of you once she realizes how good you are at it.

Although she might not be so keen for you to join the Ministry anymore, come to think of it. Second if you agree to this you have to start doing the legal healer checks, Zonko's has to put all their inventions through a healer before they can sell them to anyone. it's a safety precaution and makes sure no one is sued. I don't want to find out you've been testing on yourselves, pranksters have done it before and ended up with permanent injuries.

Now that Voldemorts back we could all do with a few laughs. I've got a feeling we're going to need them more than usual before long. You can also make things to help out the Order and keep people safe, your both brilliant inventors make Shield Hats, Cloaks and Gloves, I couldn't stand it if something happened to your family for being close to me, so take it." he said, and he thrust the sack into George's hands. They both stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Take it," Harry repeated firmly. "I don't want it."

"You're mental, our family isn't going to get hurt because of you." said George.

"No, I'm not," said Harry thinking of what happened to the Weasleys in the future.

"He is mental if he believes that George, we'll be in danger because were blood traitors." Fred said in an firm voice looking at Harry intently. They didn't believe him. They didn't know what he did.

"Harry you've got yourself a deal," said George happily, weighing the money bag in his hands, " He shook hands with both twins.

"good," said Harry, grinning. "Just do me one favor, okay? Buy Ron some different dress robes and say they're from you."

The rest of the journey passed pleasantly enough; Harry wished it could stay like this, hanging out with his friends… but as he had learned the hard way, Things had to be done, the Hogwarts Express was pulling in at platform nine and three-quarters. The usual confusion and noise filled the corridors as the students began to disembark. Ron and Hermione carrying their trunks. Harry, however, stayed put.

Uncle Vernon was waiting beyond the barrier. How would it be to have to face the Dursleys once more? Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry very tightly telling him she'd see about having him over for the summer.

"See you. Harry," said Ron, clapping him on the back.

"Bye, Harry!" said Hermione who gave him a hug and made her way over to her parents waiting nearby. The twins made their way up to him.

"Harry - thanks well do our best," George muttered, while Fred nodded fervently at his side.

Harry nodded at them and instructed them to let him know if they needed anymore help, turned to face his uncle. Vernon Dursley was as always a big, beefy man with hardly any neck and a large, bushy mustache. His small piggish eyes were glaring at Harry as he stood with his arms crossed impatiently. Harry followed him silently from the station. As he got into the back of the Dursleys' car he thought fiercely that he was going to change things this time, and with a smile that would have terrified his uncle if he'd seen it thought of Luna's promise of coming over to his house to work.

AN/ Well I wanted to put that part with Draco in because in the books it seems like he didn't really understand what he was getting himself into when he joined up. This way he'll start thinking for himself. Next up is the summer sneakiness!


	6. Luna comes to number 4

Number four private drive was the same as it had always been and yet it was different to. The houses still looked exactly the same. The lawns were all still fresh with the smell of cut grass. The neighbors still spied on each other and gossiped. His relatives still hated him and withheld as much as they could while fulfilling their obligations to the blood wards.

After thinking about it while he sat on his bed he concluded it wasn't that they were different but that his perspective of everything had changed. He knew for example that what his relatives did wasn't ok. It was at least neglect and at worst abuse. He knew if it happened to some other kid the adults would be sent to jail. He thought now that their parting after his seventeenth birthday hadn't been enough. It was so very difficult knowing he could go downstairs and do whatever he wanted to them without being caught. He held back for two simple reasons, one that he knew Luna would be coming over today as planned and she probably wouldn't be very comfortable with him cursing his relatives. Two that if he started hurting them he didn't think he'd be able to stop. So he stayed in his room for the first two days and waited.

He was staring out the window when he spotted Luna coming up the sidewalk. This was definitely not suppose to be happening. They had decided that since Harry would be stuck at the Dursleys Luna would be his messenger until the communication mirrors they were working on were complete. The Dursleys had absolutely no warning that a very odd witch would be coming to their home and no doubt react badly. Harry hated the thought of the his relatives making a scene in front of Luna.

He wrenched open his bedroom door in time to hear her sweet voice say, "Good day. You must be Mrs. Dursley. I suppose Harry told you I would be coming to help him destroy a dark wizard?"

Harry ran down the stairs two at a time, coming to an abrupt halt several steps from the bottom, torn between dread and amusement. There in the doorway stood Luna Lovegood in all her odd glory. She was wearing her radish earrings, bottle cork necklace, a colorful jumper with the inscription, "three together will find the happiness two could not." She also wore blue jeans and combat boots. Her expression was still as dreamy as ever and a large smile across her face as she stared at his Aunt Petunia.

'Well she's here one way or another and it really isn't right to make her sneak around about this, I should be able to have a friend over since other kids do. Merlin I wish I had a camera for this!' Harry thought looking between the two.

Smiling brightly as Luna pulled him into a hug while Aunt Petunia's rather long face registered nothing but shock at the thought that such a freak had walked into their house in broad daylight with all of the neighbors watching. Seeming to come to herself again Petunia Dursley said nothing at all. Harry did not doubt that speech would return to her soon as the thinning of her pursed lips began reaching danger point, but something about Luna seemed to have confused her. It might have been the blatant oddness of her appearance, but it might, too, have been that even Aunt Petunia could sense that here was a girl who was a freak even by magical standards.

"Harry didn't tell you I was coming, I suppose it was the narggles they have a way of making mischief." said Luna pleasantly.

" Well I'm here now, so we should get down to business, we shan't bother you Mrs. Dursley, as Harry had mentioned you weren't to fond of our lot." Luna said and closed the front door behind her and running up the stairs.

Harry was left with his seething Aunt who was clearly about to start screaming. Harry cut her off before she could get started. "Voldemorts back, he came back at the end of last year. One of my classmates was murdered to resurrect him and he's out to get me. As long as the blood wards are in place your family will be safe. I can use magic to protect myself, so the underage restrictions are gone. I won't bother you and you don't bother me and everyone's okay."

"He's back, the man who killed Lily." breathed Aunt Petunia, very white-faced and with tears in her eyes.

Harry nodded. "The ministry of magic's trying to cover it up, to scared to fight him, but Dumbledore's troops will, so everyone's got to do their part, including me and my friends."

Petunia blinked and protested vehemently. "your to young to fight, leave it to the adults. You'll end up like your parents and I won't bury you! I've raised you for the last fourteen years and kept you safe, Your telling me your just going to throw yourself to that madman."

Harry certainly hadn't expected that reaction. "they need all the fighters they can get, I'll be in the background working, I certainly don't plan on seeing Voldemort any time soon. The adults are the one's who messed everything up, its up to the next generation to fix things and defend ourselves. Luna and I are going to start a defense team to teach kids to defend themselves, the death eaters aren't going to spare them because their young!"

She didn't get the chance to reply as the front door opened again and Uncle Vernon and Dudley walked in speaking boisterously. "Knocked him straight out son, that blokes left hook needs a little more push behind it, the referee was clearly bribed!"

Uncle Vernon spotted Aunt Petunias face and Harry's stubborn one. "BOY! What have you done now!" He said threateningly as he advanced.

Before he could get to Harry Aunt Petunia stepped in front of him and said quietly. "Vernon, Dudley into the living room we need to talk, boy go to your room."

Uncle Vernon looked startled and confused by his wife's command. "Pet? What's wrong? Has the boy done something? I'll set him straight love, no worries."

She shook her head pulling the Dursley men into the living room while Harry escaped up the stairs. 'that was just weird.'

He suddenly remembered Luna was in his room. A girl was in his room alone! He hoped she didn't think to badly of it. Luna was sitting on his bed cross-legged with a mole skin pouch in her lap. She was currently rummaging through it and with a triumphant "aha" pulled out a blue tea kettle and cups. "its about tea time I think, always nice to have something while we plan."

She took out a handful of shrunken objects and handed them to Harry. A small table and chairs which he began unshrinking with a quick flick of his wand and helped Luna arrange. Once they were seated Luna started making the tea with her wand.

" Neville sends his love and says he's working on a way to get into the vault. I think he rather enjoys it, he never got the chance to avenge his parents." she said handing him a cup.

"He nodded taking a sip. It was good. "that makes sense, what's he doing so far? I don't think breaking into Gringotts would be a good idea, their security was down and we had a goblin helping us the first time."

Luna added a little sugar to her cup, stirring as she answered. "So far the best option is using wergild, which is an old custom that means the victims family would be compensated for their loss out of the attackers pocket, it only works if the attacker didn't allow for a fair fight. The Longbottoms were attacked in the middle of the night without their wands."

"I guess honors really important to purebloods then?" Harry asked.

Luna nodded seriously. "Very, we'll have to teach you about that when we get back to Hogwarts, but for now we have other duties. We expect Voldemort will be checking on his Horcrux through the summer, so we'll have to find a way to get to them in the school year while he's trying to build his power base and getting into the department of mysteries."

Harry sighed in frustration. It wasn't that he was looking forward to dying, Merlin knows it terrified him, but he also wanted to destroy the Horcrux as soon as possible and stop Voldemort before the real war broke out.

"So what can we do now? I can't stand the thought of just sitting around and waiting!" He said fiercely setting his cup down.

Luna patted his hand kindly. "we won't be idle Harry. Voldemorts not the only one who can prepare. We may have the minds of seventeen year old and that will put us above our classmates, but the death eaters are years ahead of us. We'll be training hard and you'll need to learn Occlumency proper, we can't have Voldemort peaking into your mind and discovering everything, nor professor Snape. Neville and I learned in our seventh year and will be giving you lessons."

Seeing the pale look on Harry's face Luna assured him. "It won't be like the other lessons with professor Snape Harry. That's only one of the methods and its for sudden powerful attacks."

This made Harry feel better, he wasn't a bad student just taught the wrong way. "right when do we get started?"

Luna put the mole skin pouch on the table and pulled out some books. "right now if you like, daddy thinks I'm staying at the Burrow while he's in Germany. I can stay here and train with you and get messages back and forth in my animagus form."

At Harry's god smacked expression she clarified. "I'm a dove, It's a natural ability I gained when my mother died. I got sick after that and transformed into a dove for about six weeks. Daddy was terribly worried at first, but the healers told him it would help me get better. I'm fully registered, so I couldn't do much with it when the death eaters came to Hogwarts. They put a prevented me from transforming so I couldn't fly away."

Harry nodded slowly. "that's interesting and I'm glad we can prepare… but Luna I don't think the Dursleys are going to let you stay here, not to mention the Order will be posting guards who might not like you being here. You know you're a girl and I'm a guy and err… we can't exactly share a room, not that I wouldn't give you the bed, just you know privacy wise and all… Harry trailed off awkwardly.

Luna laughed and pulled out another shrunken object. A small white bed complete with pillow lay in her palm. "Harry were wizards, it won't be a problem and I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with you at all. The Order won't know I'm here because they'll just see a dove coming and going. I'll deal with the muggles on my own and everything will be fine."

She enlarged the bed in the corner happily while Harry stared at her in amazement. Besides her dealing with the muggles solution, the rest of her answer was sound. Before he could point this out to her she had turned around and flicked her wand. He was tossed of his feet onto the new bed and ropes suddenly tied him down. Luna leaned over him and gave him a swift kiss. It wasn't a chase one either. He lay there stunned as she smiled at him. "I told you I'll deal with the muggles myself Harry, you don't have to worry. When I'm done I'll let you up and we can get started."

Luna Lovegood had learned a lot from the sorting hat about Harry's life at the Dursleys and this talk was far overdue.

AN:/ well this took a while to write even through its not very long. Please review and let me know what you'd like to happen to the Dursleys! Remember it has to stay under the radar, but its Luna Lovegood out for revenge.


	7. Chapter 7

THE END BY MARY QUIET CONTRARY

I will be putting my stories up for adoption. This means if you would like to use what's already posted and continue the story yourself, please feel free. Some people have told me I should keep going, but writing which I once enjoyed has now become an albatrose around my neck along with a lot of other things in my life. To the reviewers and readers I hope you enjoyed the stories and if anyone wants to use what I've written so far to make more, then may the muses sing you through

ALL STORIES MUST BE ADOPTED OR DELETED BY 6-20-12. Please let me know if you'd like to use what's there. I am also willing to send along the original plot notes, or you could just take the story down the rabbit hole. Thanks

Up for adoption are

A different kind of bravery

A mothers blessing and curse

Balance of reality

Serpent awakening (this seems to be very popular and I hope someone will continue it)

The goodbye letters

The graves of friend and foe

The veil and dreamers reality

Many of my complete stories like will you read me a fairy tale will be given to my friend greenbow.


End file.
